leshistoiresducheminfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Christoph Schrader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Irinie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troisnyxetienne (Talk) 15:23, August 7, 2010 Re:Welcome I'm actually one of Annette's friends. (we've been friends since December) And she gave me the link to the wiki. Thank you for the 'Welcome.' I run a wiki myself. I hope I can help out in any way possible. --KiumaruHamachi 00:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Oh, and which Wiki do you run? -- C. Schraeder :He has several original stories, including Yutaka and Shadow Rain, but these too, are far from being finished. When he told me about Shadow Rain, I told him about Histoires, and he seemed rather interested. Cou-ra-geuh ! 00:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You're online! *glues you to computer* I shall take a look sometime later, though I really worry about wikis and their lack of copyrigitability. :What do you mean by copyrightability? --KiumaruHamachi 01:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi If I recall correctly, the content submitted to many Wikis becomes all but public domain, hence our slapping the Creative Commons Attribution-Non-Commercial-No-Derivative-Works licence onto literally every page on the wiki. -- C. Schraeder :I thought (and actually held, not very long ago) that wikis are subject to copyleft ? The licence at the bottom is CC-BY-SA, but content proper seems to be copyleft... Anyway. CC-BY-NC-ND it is. ;-) Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... so that's what that is. (i'm not getting any emails saying that anyone has updated wiki)--KiumaruHamachi 01:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi But which holds legally over content on this sight? A copyleft, which stipulates that it can be copied and works can be derived from it, or the CC licence? :Well, we've already stated it on the front page and the MOS. The CC licence should be binding, as far as I know. A copyleft would require our permission nonetheless, if the CC licence isn't binding. Both licences are subject to abuse. But all we gotta do is maintain our stance over the CC licence and then see what transpires from there. : ) Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I feel a bit better now. --C. Schraeder What do you think about the new layout ? I only had this idea in mind for now ; but what do you think ? Anything I should change ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 00:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :It looks alright, I suppose, though it feels rather odd having the LHD logo image and the bar at the top of the screen (I wish I had proper words for those) the same thing. I'm not sure what to do about the bar - KHFR and KHW both have their BGs covering the whole top section, but ours doesn't. I don't know what's missing... Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Knock knock ^_^ Hey, just saw your work on the new articles. ^_^ Love them. Once we reach 200, we've gotta figure a way to connect them all together. Two of my friends (including *coughcoughtheFloodcough*) scoured the wiki and they love it so far. <3 I told them half the work is yours ! Cou-ra-geuh ! 10:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, half? I'm not sure I've supplied that much, and I've seocnd thoughts about some of the things I've given you. As for 200 articles, we should aim to have 200 complete articles rather than 200 stubs, which is nearly what we have now. -- C. Schraeder Mmhmm, and our focus is to connect them, really, or else we'd have 200 unconnected articles (well, not really... ^_^ some of them already are connected to the major storyline). Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think some of the things we already have might want a bit of polish as well. I'm starting to grow quite dissatisfied with Ankou's origin story, for one. Huh ? How come ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 03:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Something better could be come up with. What was Ankou's original origin supposed to be, anyway? We should probably draw a bit more on the mythology attached to it rather than the silliness I pulled out of nowhere. Well... I've no idea, as when I first threw Ankou in I didn't think of an origin section after all. But seriously - taking out the origin section would mean dragging quite a number of parts with it - including Pryce and his friends, the Cloisters, the Phoenix Flame and whatnot, and then again, I guess we can afford to change beliefs here and there - the people in Point-Neuf knew about Ankou, but they never saw him up close... until they saw the disfigured Pryce, for example. Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I see. I like the story between young Bertram and "Benny", but I think the whole thing about dragon's blood might need to be tossed. I actually had the idea that the creation of the Ankou should take place about 60 years in the past and somehow involve the then-deposed Cecily and her future husband Fearghus as well... So many ideas, so little time. Awwwwwh.... So that means we push AST to 60 years before, and that means quite a number of details involving Duchemin herself will be rendered invalid... o.O Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :We don't have to if you don't want to. What would it render invalid? Oh, right, Aimee being taken to Lumine by Ani... Euh... Timetravel, anyone?